ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme Kai
How Supreme Kai joined the Tourney Enjoying a peaceful life on the Sacred World of the Kais with his fellow Supreme Kais, East Supreme Kai was unaware until too late that he and the other Supreme Kais had been targeted and marked for death by the ruthless wizard Bibidi, who was determined to wipe them out by unleashing his fearsome monster, Majin Buu, on all of them. After hearing that the Northern and Western Supreme Kai have been killed by Kid Buu, Eastern Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai prepared to face off against the buffed-up monster (Kid Buu who had absorbed Southern Supreme Kai and transformed into what Old Kai later called the huge Buu, or in the games and by TV is known as Super Buu). While "Kid Buu" was after Eastern Supreme Kai, Grand Supreme Kai intervened, but was absorbed by Huge Buu. But Huge Buu turned into an obese, childlike monster, and to his relief, Supreme Kai was spared by Majin Buu, whose evil had been reduced thanks to Grand Supreme Kai's good nature. To avenge his friends, Supreme Kai eventually caught Bibidi off guard and destroyed the evil wizard while Majin Buu was locked up in a ball. Supreme Kai then hid the ball deep under the surface of Planet Earth, fearing that he would be powerless to stop Majin Buu himself. Supreme Kai then returned to the Sacred World of the Kais, aided by a new bodyguard, Kibito, to carry on with his life of peace. Due to the deaths of the other four Supreme Kais, Eastern Supreme Kai became known simply as the Supreme Kai. Although the title of "Grand Supreme Kai" was never officially given to him, he assumed the duties thereof. Years after the Majin Buu crisis, Supreme Kai suspects a group of gargoyles on Earth. Investigating, he learns of Brooklyn. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Supreme Kai floats in midair with his arms crossed. After the announcer calls his name Supreme Kai fires an invisible ki blast as the camera zooms saying "Let's have a good time." Special Moves Kiai (Neutral) Supreme Kai fires an invisible ki blast saying "Away with you!" Ki Thrust (Side) Supreme Kai forms a large energy sphere on his finger, and then he lets it go at the opponent. Energy Zan (Up) Supreme Kai flies up and fires ki blast down at the ground, and it runs along toward the opponent. Supernatural Abilities (Down) Supreme Kai forms a giant cube of Katchin and sends it flying at the opponent. Crazy Rush (Hyper Smash) Supreme Kai rushes at his opponent saying "Enough!" and knocks them in the air, then he follows after and pepars behind him/her then proceeds to kick them around and knocks them down with a final upside down kick. Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou (Final Smash) Supreme Kai gathers blue sparkling energy in his hands saying "I won't hold back!" and releases a very powerful, pulsating blast. Victory Animations #Supreme Kai swings his hands in circles, touches the ground, then thrusts his right fist then looks back and moves his hand palms apart saying "I'll never lose again!" #*Supreme Kai swings his hands in circles, touches the ground, then thrusts his right fist then looks back and moves his hand palms apart saying "Babidi, you won't be causing anymore trouble!" (Babidi victories only) #Supreme Kai moves his right hand from left to right saying "Well, I am the Supreme Kai after all." #*Supreme Kai moves his right hand from left to right saying "I... I... I did it!" (Majin Buu victories only) #Supreme Kai wipes dust off his vest then moves his hands behind him saying "Hah, it seems you underestimated the Kais." On-Screen Appearance Supreme Kai flies to his point and says "It seems I have no choice but to fight." Special Quotes *Heh heh heh heh. No need to hold back, Piccolo. (When fighting Piccolo) *I will stop your plans! (When fighting Badidi) *Ah! It looks like I have no choice! (When fighting Majin Buu) Trivia *Supreme Kai's rival is a red gargoyle from the Manhattan Clan, Brooklyn. His second rival is the Younger Toguro. *Supreme Kai shares his English voice actor with Dusty, Steve Bender, Drunken Chu, Captain Kuro, Ogodei, Darkhammer, Akisame Koetsuji, Diavolo, Dr. Gero and Kharlan. *Supreme Kai shares his Japanese voice actor with Rex, Bronzong and Julio Ranana. *Supreme Kai shares his French voice actor with shares his French voice actor Crocomire, Arthur Read, Sol Badguy, Mineakira Yagyu, Rock Howard, Dusty, Shizuma Kusanagi, Big Blin, Kazuki Fuuchouin and Sektor. *Supreme Kai shares his German voice actor with Oswald Ni, Ed Killifer and Cracker Jack. *Supreme Kai shares his Arabic voice actor with Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I and Dr. Gero. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters